Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device.
Discussion of the Background
According to the accelerated development of display devices, the demand for a display device having high resolution, such as full high definition (FHD), quad high definition (QHD), or ultra high definition (UHD), is increasing. Accordingly, studies have been made to increase space utilization while reducing deterioration of an opening ratio according to an arrangement of pixels.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.